


It's karma, bitch!

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Falling In Love, Insecurity, Language, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, They kinda have a heart, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony-centric, Unhealthy Relationships, assholes in love, darkish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Loki was an asshole. He did what he wanted. He never spoke the truth. He terrorized the city for laughs. He was cruel, and generally heartless, and he, as hell, did not need forgiveness. But that was alright, because Stark was an asshole too.





	

Stark was livid. He abhorred the lanky piece of shit that came here and treated his fellow humans, like dirt, and it did not matter that he was no better, people were idiots, after all, but it was his world. He thought he was crystal clear in that regard. But no, the bastard had to go all psycho, and did not find a better place to do it. Thus, he nuked his army to the Neverland and sent the jerk back to All- daddy, hoping for some peace and quiet. Obviously, it was too much to ask.

The moment Goldilocks clinked the slippers and took the West which back to Oz, Avengers waved goodbye to one another, promising to _assemble_ if need arises, which was a pretty cover for a big “fuck you.”

Stark was glad that it come to that. He didn’t cope well with company, especially the heroically oriented one. That’s why when shit hit the fan, he cleaned it solo.

Stark taunted and jabbed, until the bad guy snapped and made a mistake. It cost him another nightmare, bunch of suits, and some minor injuries. However, the way Pepper clung to him; the affectionate glimmer in her eyes was worth it all.

Hydra showed its ugly heads and Tony was forced to listen to his survival instincts. Pepper did not take it well, but stayed nonetheless.

Avengers returned. Fury deemed it a good idea to be _assembled_ permanently, since their asses were apparently cursed. Stark was not amused, and the worst part he couldn’t even blame it on the West witch, since, he was declared dead. Tony had his suspicions, though, but kept it to himself, since, Goldilocks were testy about it.

Trust Loki to fuck up everything even from the grave.

The sceptre was a nasty piece of work. The more Tony learned about it, the less he believed that Loki was behind the invasion. He wasn’t as naïve as to think Loki was controlled or something; may be _persuaded_ to see the way of the puppeteer, but not more…who knew. It was a passing thought; between Ultron and Pepper’s leave, _the Loki problem_ was the last thing on his mind.

The God became a centre of his focus a year or so later, after the _Civil war_ broke out and tore the Avengers apart. Ironically enough – Loki brought the motivation to come together again.

The bastard showed up one day – grins, sarcasm, undeniable sex-appeal – and blew one of the S.H.I.E.L.D.S bases, taking some R-rated stuff. The council shit itself, and it took Fury less than an hour to convince them that Avengers should be free to do as they pleased.

Since then they’ve been working none-stop to find and apprehend Loki, whose schemes and _tricks_ impressed Stark.

At first, he was irritated by the childish antics – seriously, enormous, crazed-zombie bunnies anyone? It was as if Loki watched the trashy horror movies and then recreated them for shit and giggles apparently. But, after the old-fashioned pocking he realized that it was a distraction. Well, duah! He didn’t share with the team, though. They didn’t work on the best days – right now it was just awkward. They maintained a civility of sorts for a few months, and then the Pandora box cracked. Honestly, he was surprised it lasted that long.

He, naturally, became an apple of discord and a scape goat – all in one package.

The argument they had was silly. The one you’ll see on the pages of cheap bolivar novels – comradeship, honour, morals. URGH! It was boring, and Stark was truly glad it led him to this.

At least here, he could finally think, without being interrupted every other second to discuss obvious matters.

The hole they put him in distinctly reminded him of caves in Afghanistan, but, since then tons of shit have happened, so he didn’t feel that bad about it; a slight discomfort was the best he could muster.

He, supposed, he was tired of it all – the wars, the heroes, Gods. With every passing day, the reasons to protect fainted, until, he barely understood why he did it at all. The world wasn’t grateful for his sacrifices. The people he called friends betrayed him; the ones he loved - left. His life was fucked-up on all levels in cosmic proportions, and, yet, he clung to the simplistic notions of humanity and such. He tried to do good – whatever for? was the question that plagued him constantly.

“Stark what are you doing here?”

Tony jumped, cursing aloud and spoon around to pinpoint the snickering jerk. He rolled his eyes at the smirking abomination, and willed his heart to still.

“What are **you** doing here?” He hissed, upset that despite being tricked in this manner many times before, he still was not used to the God’s abrupt appearances. Loki gave him a sly smile and nothing more, which meant that either Tony answers or he vanishes. “I’m waiting to be rescued, like a decent damsel in distress.” Stark caved in, wickedly happy that Loki, of all people, came to check upon him.

If to be honest Tony, almost, liked the freak. He was handsome, smart, and on top of that a God, which ranked high in his books of appeal. He will be the first to admit that they started on the wrong foot, and that their relationship was far from perfect, but eminent death if he irks him notwithstanding; Loki was the closest thing to the true companionship he had got in years; and to prove that Tony was not delusional, the God frowned, confused.

“What game are you playing, pet?”

Tony greeted his teeth, willing himself not to snap. He acknowledged that hypocrisy was skyrocketing here, but he loathed the nickname. Never mind, that he called the bastard worse; this was degrading.

“I’m not playing. I’m proving a point, princess.”

“Which is?” Loki was still bemused, and it was a cute look on him. It, almost, made Tony giggle – almost.

“Why do you care?” He snapped, getting upset. He truly didn’t want to discuss this with Loki. The ice-queen will laugh anyway, calling him stupid and sentimental.

“Because whatever foolish crisis you are going through is mudding my fun.” Loki explained gracefully, and Tony had the urge to blast his ass back to Oz. It was just his luck that he lacked the armour to do so.

“How pray tell me my absence is interfering with your circus performances?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed at the comment, and Tony grinned at him smugly, but, then those obscene eyes flashed with wicked sparks, and Stark rapidly lost the expression. Loki took a step and then another until he was in Tony’s personal space. The God was standing so close, Tony was forced to tilt his head back to look the arrogant fuck in the eye. It was uncomfortable, but the only other option was to take a step back, and that will never happen.

The pale, delicately looking hand, that crushed robotic skulls, like egg-shells, came to caress the right side of his face gingerly, and the gesture scared him more than any threat will ever will.

“I missed your presence, pet.” The God purred, making all kinds of red-lights go off in Tony’s head. “It’s not the same without you.”

“Sucks to be you then.” Tony snarked, proud that his voice didn’t shake. The bloodthirsty smirk was his reward for being stupidly courageous, and he fought vigorously not to show the relief that bubbled under his skin. Murderous, evil shithead he could face any time; _affectionate_ Loki - not probably ever.

“Haven’t you missed me?” The God inquired, and despite the twisted expression, Tony could hear the _hurt_ there; the perfect amount of masked, reluctant attachment. Fuck was he good, and it was screwing his brain. Stark was hoping that Loki will drop the act soon or he risked embarrassing himself and believe the liar.

“You caught me.” Tony confessed dejected. “I tried so hard to mask it, but it seems futile now. So here it goes – I missed you drastically, Loki.”

For a split-second Stark saw the bewilderment in those enigmatic eyes, and spoiled his own farce by bursting into laughter. Loki’s expression darkened considerably and he pushed Tony roughly. Stark fumbled and fell on his ass, choking on giggles. The God rolled his eyes and disappeared in an angry “poof”.

<<**>>

The next time Loki fully materialised Stark was contemplating on breaking out himself. It was getting ridiculous. Two weeks come to pass and nobody was here to save him. He started to think they deliberately let him rot in here, to teach a lesson or some bullshit, like that.

“How long will you sulk Stark!” Loki demanded, a poster-picture of annoyance.

Tony glanced at him unimpressed and turned away, before his body could betray him and spoil his bluff. The harsh grip on his jaw was not the reaction he anticipated. Loki turned his head with enough force to give him an unpleasant pop in the region of his neck. Tony was sure that the skin under Loki’s fingers will bruise.

The look the Trickster gave him was full of malicious intent; his lips were curled in a disgusted snarl and Tony was surprised he didn’t growl the next words out, instead they were bitingly cold.

“Do I bore you?”

Stark blinked at him, running all the dialogs he ever had with Capsicle in his head to sustain a resemblance of polite indifference, instead of grinning, like a mad man.

Tony was suspicious as of lately. The God seemed to be off. It wasn’t anything glaring, but this subtle change made all the difference in the world.

In the beginning, Stark was paranoid. He was convinced that Loki thought of some devious plan and was using Tony as a pawn, but the longer they communicated outside the battles the clearer it became – Loki had no use of them. They were insignificant in comparison to his power. He was amusing himself, nothing more. It didn’t mean automatically that there were no evil plans in motion, probably, there were thousands. It’s just they were not a part of them, which made Tony even more cautious, because what the hell did he want then? A simple answer, like company, didn’t even cross Stark’s mind, until recently.

Loki’s _visits_ became more longer and frequent with time, and Starks injuries less grave, until the God spent, almost every evening with him and Tony, no matter, what hell he was in, didn’t sustain more than a bruise.

But, it didn’t hit Stark until he orchestrated impromptu self-exile, by allowing the thugs to kidnap him. Nobody came to threaten or hurt him. However, meals were delivered daily and he felt more than comfortable in the cell – no nightmares, panic attacks or aching muscles. If to think about it he couldn’t remember the last time he drank himself to stupor or woke up trembling and pathetic. All was good in his kingdom, and he was inclined to blame it all on the Witch.

“Stark!” The God growled, rattling him a bit, and Tony blinked himself back. Loki was glaring at him foolheartedly now, nostrils flaring, and Stark chuckled, a nervous sound, but the God was too far gone to read deeper. He slammed him into a wall and disappeared.

<<**>>

On the edge of the third weak Stark had enough. Fuck his team all over – scumbags! He was truly lucky that Maleficent found him appealing on some level or the consequences of his temper-tantrum could have been very unpleasant.  But, as it stands, the only danger he faced was being driven mad by boredom. Loki was sulking, and didn’t speak to him, even though he was hovering near by, like a malevolent spectre that was pissed at the indignant mortal.

However, it seems that his otherworldly stalker reached his limits as well. Truly, Stark should be used by now to his antics, but when Loki manifested himself, looking edgy and proclaimed: I tire of you; Tony thought he was as good as dead, but _neah_ – it’s not what happened. Loki simply disintegrated whatever construction was built around him and left him there – in the middle of the forest, at night – did he mentioned it was winter as well?

<<**>>

Only several weeks later it downed upon Stark. It was surreal, but there couldn’t be any other explanation – Loki was _hurt_ ; and how Tony figured it out? Well, he hated to be neglected, as well.

After his return to the civilisation, he hoped to corner the Trickster on dinner night, but, unfortunately, Loki did not come – at all.  He, also, ignored him profoundly during ridiculous rampages of morbid creatures, and Stark was ready to admit that he kind of missed him.

He tried to be adult about it. It’s not like they were friends or anything. However, this potential for _anything_ that was dancing between the lines didn’t let him go, so, he decided to screw common sense one more time and acted.

Stark was a scientist by nature, thus, when the theory was born his first instinct was to test it. Loki, however, was an unknown element; reactions of which were highly unpredictable, and, Tony acknowledged that this experiment can end with his demise, but deemed it a risk worth taking.

When his suit flickered out of life, and he was falling to his death, he thought that may be this time he was wrong; and sadness that overcame him in that instant was worse than the pain upon collision.

<<**>>

He came to himself gradually. The pain was humming under his skin, but it was barely noticeable, overpowered by the more pleasant sensation of warmth. He moaned contentedly and cracked his eyes open. The picture that greeted him made him loose the capability of speaking.

Loki was standing near him; in a room that vaguely reminded him of an alien space ship. The green waves of energy were dancing around him, and for a moment he was hypnotised by the humming, and swaying of it.

“What did you want Stark?” The God inquired, not looking at him, but rather concentrating on the energy cocoon Tony was in.

“To talk.” Tony rasped, and cringed at how weak he sounded.

“I’m listening.” Loki offered, and Tony snorted, regretting it when his chest bloomed with sharp pain.

“I kinda regret ignoring you.” Stark offered, and tried not to flinch when Loki burned him with an artic stare. “I really am!” Tony defended. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think you’d care.”

“I did not.” Loki answered quickly, and stilled abruptly, returning his focus on the energy.

Tony frowned, sensing that something went awry, but what exactly he couldn’t pin-point. Fuck this cryptic bastard and his games! Fine, if he doesn’t care – screw him! But then, he said he didn’t care – not that he doesn’t. Oh…OH…Evrica!

“Say, Loki, would you awfully oppose to a vacation?”

Tony mussed thinking that it would be nice to get out of town and spent some time off world, and it would be even nicer if the God would come with him. They could finally talk science without being bothered by the reality and whatever bullshit was happening around them, and with them. They could simply _be_ for a couple of days.

Loki gave him a blank stare, and Stark rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“Great. Ignore me. See if I care!”

By the calculating smirk that broke out, Tony guessed he got himself into a trap somehow.

“But will you?” The God asked him sweetly, making him gulp. Damn! But then, he brought this upon himself; should have known better!

“I splattered myself on the pavement to get your attention. What do you think?” Stark retorted naughty, feeling uncomfortable.

“That’s not an answer.” The God taunted him, grinning all teeth, and Tony had a sudden urge to flip him, but his body was uncooperative so he settled on:

“That’s the best you’ll get!”

“Hmm. What you have in mind, pet?” The infuriating asshole asked, and Tony, thought, that maybe it was an awful idea to begin with.


End file.
